¿Quieres Jugar?
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: Con el amor no se juega, muchas cosas empiezan como juego o broma pero sin saber que podrían salir quemados, y sobre todo porque con el amor no se juega porque es imposible ganarle y ella tenía una fuerte razón para creerlo aunque no se arrepentía de ello pero no por eso lo hacia fácil el manejar lo ((Odio los summary nunca se que poner))


_**Leon y Ada **_

—**Diálogos **

—Acciones—

—"_Pensamientos"_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a CAPCOM._

_**¿Quieres jugar?**_

Una ciudad apartada y lluviosa era el lugar de su misión que por suerte ya la había acabado ahora solo quedaba regresar a los estados unidos y entregar la muestra a su organización y tal vez tener unos días libres para poder descansar, si ese era el plan de Ada Wong, seguía caminando sin mucha prisa hacia su hotel en fin solo llegaría hablaría y se iría al amanecer como de costumbre lo único que había pasado y no esperaba era encontrarse con él, con el policía novato al que siempre tenía que salvar cambiando sus planes, pero paso aunque a diferencia de otras veces ahora no se detuvo para jugar o cuidarlo se enfoco únicamente en su objetivo.

—**Ada…**—Escucho su nombre aunque sabia quien lo decía decidió ignorarlo y seguir no se sentía de ánimos para jugar con el agente y como era de esperar no pasaría mas allá de oírlo gritar su nombre

Pero Leon esta vez no se quedaría asi salió corriendo y comenzó a perseguirla tenía que encontrar el momento exacto para acorralarla para evitar que escapara como era su costumbre duro asi casi una hora siguiéndola por toda la ciudad, ya habían pasado casi 3 meses desde la última vez que se vieron y lo había dejado sin terminar lo que empezó o bueno solo lo había usado y dejado en una habitación de hotel solo, esta vez sería diferente ya era hora de su venganza, pudo notar cómo se metía a un hotel y pedía su llave _#302_ lo demás era fácil aunque ella había tomado el ascensor él había subido corriendo las escaleras cuando llego al piso sentía que moría del cansancio pero pudo verla caminando hacia su puerta a paso lento se paro y de nuevo corrió a su lado.

—**Hola… **— León se había acercado un poco agitado saludándola, por su parte Ada se sorprendió un poco al verlo como se paraba enfrente de su habitación no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

—**Hola guapo** — sonrió de lado y le contesto con su calma habitual

— **¿Cómo estás?** — sonrió a unos cuantos pasos de ella

—**Bien y que quieres** — mirándolo con desconfianza sabía que no corría peligro pero aun asi con él no podía bajar la guardia

—**Nada **—le contesto mientras se encogía de hombros, alargo su brazo para tocar una hebra de su cabello a la vez que sonreía esa mujer era hermosa y sobre todo era "su mujer"— **eres muy linda Ada**

Ella se sonrojo un poco por su acción pero lo pudo ocultar, era un efecto que solo Leon podía hacer sobre ella— **Idiota largo de aquí estoy ocupada **

—**Porque… —** se acerco lentamente hasta chocar contra ella pegándola en una pared sujetándola de una mano — **Esta mal que diga que eres muy guapa**

—**Aléjate o te podría lastimar **— sonrió maliciosamente no le gustaba el sentirse acorralada y si tenía que amenazarlo para que la soltara lo haría

—**Crees que tengo miedo no se te olvide que soy unos de los mejores agentes** —la veía a los ojos era imposible que le ganara ya no era aquel novato de hace años

—**Y yo soy una de las mejores espías no se te olvide –**contesto con fastidiogolpeándolo en el rostro con su otra mano libre eso hizo que el agente se alejara unos cuantos pasos

—**Valla que brusca** — contesto algo sorprendido por el golpe sobándose la mejilla pero aun asi estaba sonriendo y se volvió acercar antes que escapara, esa sería su venganza y no dejaría que escapara**— Que no sabes que es de mala educación golpear a la gente **

—**No lo sabía ahora que lo mencionas **—contesto con burla pero su enojo ya se podía oír claramente empujándolo — **Aléjate Kennedy—** soltó aun mas enojada

Por su parte el solo comenzó a reír, como era costumbre de él ya se había convertido en un juego que había empezado hace ya bastante tiempo aunque siempre llevara las riendas Ada esta vez sería diferente — **¿Qué pasa no me extrañaste? **—pregunto cerca de sus labios

—**No mucho** — dijo evitando el acercamiento**— tuve mejores cosas que hacer**

— **¿Segura? Estaba convencido que si lo habías hecho** — contesto pícaramente mientras acariciaba su mejilla — **Por eso estabas aquí **

—**Pues ya ves que no, ni si quiera había notado tu presencia como veras tengo trabajo más importante que tu—** sonrió burlonamente mientras le quitaba la mano, él frunció el entrecejo soltando un bufido pero no le dio importancia y acerco sus labios a los de ella

—**Ni un poco**— susurro molosamente

—**He dicho que no** — intentaba soltarse le gustaba jugar con él, pero no que él jugara con ella, no sabía cuánto llevaban con ese juego pero tampoco importaba

El agente solo sonrió mientras se acercaba para poder besarla pero duro poco ya que ella rompió el beso bruscamente apartando la cara para evitar que volviera atraparla en ese beso y si dejara llevar por esas emociones que crecían en su pecho

—**Que pasa no quieres **_**"jugar**__"—_ pregunto enojado por su reacción

—**No** —contesto rápido y fríamente

— **¿Segura? —** empujándola aun más contra la pared empezando otra vez a besarla pero volvió a romper el beso después de unos segundos

—**Muy segura —** le dijo mientras sonreía ella tomaría el liderazgo esta vez como ya era costumbre—

—**Vamos Ada se que también quieres repetir lo de la otra noche **— mordiendo su lóbulo a lo que ella solo trato de no corresponder soltando algún suspiro o gemido quitándoselo de encima, la última vez que jugaron se había dado cuenta de algo que trataba de negar**— ¿****Que pasa ahora?**

—**Nada** — lo dijo de la forma más tranquila que pudo estaba a punto de decirlo todo lo que sentía pero no era el momento ese juego ya no lo podía manejar también como antes y eso era algo que simplemente le molestaba de sobremanera

—**Nada, entonces porque estas así **— pregunte sonriendo, mientras la acorralaba de nuevo entre la pared y su cuerpo pegándolo lo mejor que podía eliminando cualquier hueco entre ellos—

—**Déjame León** — intentaba huir, se suponía que ella era quien jugaba con el no al revés y él era el novato después de todo y ella era la maestra**—**

—**Mmm no…** — intento besarla pero ella solo volteaba el rostro cosa que solo lo hizo desesperar tomándola de ambos lados de su rostro mientras le plantaba un beso que ella trato de negar pero más pudo él cuando ya le estaba correspondiendo el beso duro más de lo que quería

—**Para ser tan reservado en tu vida eres muy apasionado** —le dijo una vez que se había separado para tomar algo de aire

—**Solo digamos que no soy tan inexperto en esto** —le respondió con una leve sonrisa a escasos centímetros de sus labios esos momentos eran los mejores para el agente, eran los únicos recuerdos que podía tener con esa mujer que lo traía loco

—**Bueno creo que eso fue suficiente** — lo empujo con algo de fuerza para poder abrir su habitación pero solo al entrar e intentar cerrar la puerta algo se lo impidió

El alguna vez novato no la dejo cerrar la puerta al contrario se metió para cerrar tras de sí, para luego jalarla del brazo pasando una mano por su cintura, acercando su rostro al suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron con los ella, en ese instante la sorpresa de parte de la asiática no podía ser mayor por lo general su agente se daba por vencido después de un tiempo para no correr el riesgo que alguien los viera

La rodeo con ambos brazos besándola en los labios en busca de intensificar eso empezó a explorar su boca con su lengua encontrándose con la de su amante desde hace bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de un beso de su amada, mientras ella sin poder mas decidió rendirse y corresponder tímidamente el beso que se volvía cada vez más pasional, mientras el comenzaba a empujarla contra la pared suavemente mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo acariciando su cintura

Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar al sentir como era empujada hacia la pared pero eso no importaba mucho, cada vez se perdía más en ese beso y al sentir las manos en su cintura no pudo más que sujetarse de sus hombros apretándolos un poco

Al ver como ella cedía ahora sus manos bajaron hasta su falda negra usando sus manos para acariciar su parte trasera, dejando de besarla un momento para bajar hasta su cuello dándole algunos besos por allí

—**León debemos de parar…ahora** — no podía mas su fuerza la abandonaba y la poca que le quedaba tenía que usarla para no soltar algún suspiro de placer su mente decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo

— **¿Por qué?** — pregunto sin mucho interés

— **¿Por qué? Aun lo preguntas** — apretando aun mas sus hombros al sentir como le mordía el cuello con algo de fuerza — **en primer lugar… estamos en una ciudad desconocida tu equipo lo más seguro es que te este buscando y podrían dar con mi hotel y yo no quiero ser el tema de conversación de toda tu unidad **

—**O vamos no tendrás miedo o si **_**Adita**_—le respondió con burla para retarla sabía que si la hacía enojar lo bastante tal vez la convencería aunque una ciudad desconocida y un hotel al que muy fácil lo podrían encontrar no fuera el mejor escenario para ello pero se estaba desesperando con ese tonto juego de provocación

—**Ni lo intentes Kennedy no caeré en tu juego** — le dijo algo enojada sujetándole la cara para que le pusiera atención y viera que hablaba enserio

— **¿Mi juego? Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien lo inicio** — sonriendo de lado amaba retarla, hacerla enojar pero lo que más amaba era jugar con ella

—**Si eso es cierto puedo terminar con el **— contesto seria sabia que eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos a los dos, debería pararlo o terminarían mal y eso era lo que menos quería

—**¿Que quieres decir?** —le respondió ya serio sin ese tono de voz meloso incluso se paro recto

—**Este juego se acaba ahora** — dijo firme apartándose para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación dejándolo ahí parado y confundido pero al instante puro sentir que alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca

— **¿Qué significa eso?** — la miraba enojado aunque no tenía ningún motivo para reclamar algo que desde el inicio sabia, solo era un pasatiempo una distracción que poco a poco se volvió algo que le encantaba hacer

—**Es el fin de nuestro juego eso significa —** volvió encarándolo **— Ya no es divertido y tú lo sabes, a lo mejor es hora de cambiar de jugador —** sonrió maliciosa cosa que no le agrado al agente del gobierno que al instante soltó un gruñido

— **¿Cambiar de jugador? Qué diablos es eso** — no podía creerlo se lo decía de la forma más casual se aburrió de él y comenzaría con alguien más buscaría un nuevo juguete— **Es que esto te da igual **

—**Porque te enojas esto solo era un juego te acuerdas **— lo desafío hubieran seguido con el juego si no hubiera sido por culpa de él, porque demonios quería pasar algo más que el juego, porque la ultima vez tuvo que decir que la amaba y quería que se quedara a su lado

—**No… tu sabes que esto ya no es solo un juego para mí —** grito estaba enojado lo iba a cambiar como si fuera un muñeco, un simple objeto—** Dime tan si quiera él porque**

—**Porque es tu culpa estábamos bien con la relación que manteníamos pero tú quieres mas y yo no puedo dártelo **— le respondió al mismo tiempo que jalaba su brazo para soltarse pero no le era posible le ganaba en fuerza

—**Porque, porque no puedes estar a mi lado **—volvió a preguntar herido no podía ocultar el dolor que eso provocaba en su interior

—**Esto no está bien yo solo quería estar contigo pasar un tiempo agradable junto a ti sin tener algún tipo de presión por eso lo hice en forma de juego yo no quiero una relación seria **—dijo enojada porque no podía entender eso

El cenizo después de oír eso no dijo nada le dolía pero no sabía porque, era verdad ella le dijo que solo sería un juego donde podían tentarse, seducir al otro y lo acepto pero nunca pensó que eso se volvería tan adictivo sus labios, su cuerpo todo en ella lo había atrapado había perdido en el juego más viejo que existía perdió en el juego del amor

—**Dime solo una cosa** — hablo más calmado mirando la muñeca que aun tenia sujeta de ella podría ser la última vez la viera — **No sentiste nada, absolutamente nada por mi **

Ada no contesto se limito a voltear el rostro pues ella también había perdido en ese juego que había empezado pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir aceptar esa derrota

—**Por favor Ada necesito saberlo **—le suplico de nuevo necesitaba oír su respuesta aunque eso significada un terrible dolor para el —**¡Dímelo…! **

—**Está bien Leon te lo diré para que te quede claro —** suspiro tomando algo de valor **— Si, si sentí algo por ti en este tiempo —** el agente sonrió al oírlo pero solo duro unos segundos al ver el rostro… ¿enojado? De Ada— **Pero no es suficiente **

— **¿Qué?…** —pregunto totalmente confundido — **pero yo quiero estar contigo podemos tener una relación normal **

— **¿Cómo?... se te olvida quien soy **— le contesto aun mas enojada todo eso no era más que tonterías, una estúpida fantasía de niños — **soy una criminal buscada en varios países, soy una espía que no trabaja precisamente para los bueno sin mencionar que la mitad de tu gente me odia si no es que hasta toda y tu vienes a decirme esto, que podemos ser felices juntos no seas ridículo León y madura deja ya los cuentos de hadas **— burlo de él sin importarle si lo hería pero por su parte el agente la miro con esperanza a un en sus ojos

—**Porque ridículo y qué demonios importa lo que opinen los demás quienes son para criticar nuestras vidas **—dijo tranquilo sonriendo débilmente —** no dejare que nadie se meta en esto lo único que pido es una oportunidad **

—**No, tú eres un gran agente respetado y sé que muchas mujeres te desean y quisieran una oportunidad contigo incluso las hijas de las familias más ricas…**

— **No me importa tu eres a la que quiero y con quien quiero estar** — contesto enojado siempre queriendo lo imposible pero era eso lo que más le atraía de ella, es decir todas las demás mujeres que conocía eran demasiado fáciles dos palabras bonitas y listo ya las tenia pero Ada Wong era total mente diferente por eso la quería a ella por eso la deseaba a ella**— tu lo dijiste esto ya no es un juego solo debemos dar un paso para estar juntos **

— **Y si resulta mal **—Ada quería persuadirlo de todos las maneras posibles lo que menos quería era que salieran lastimados

—**Asumiré la responsabilidad de todo pero no me arrepentiré de nada** — sonriendo mientras la jalaba para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos apretándola un poco podrían ganarse el mismo infierno por su relación pero estaba seguro que si el infierno era su castigo iría con una jodida sonrisa en el rostro

—**Que quede claro que te lo advertí no quiero reproches después —**contesto sonriendodándole un beso cargado de todo el cariño que estaba ocultando pues ya no podía aguantar más tiempo necesitaba al agente y repetir lo mismo que la última vez que lo vio necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus besos por todo su cuerpo necesitaba sentir que le pertenecía pero sobretodo necesitaba sentirse amada tal vez no sería tan malo acabar con ese juego y empezar otro más serio

Aunque había aprendido algo importante con el amor no se juega porque es imposible ganarle y ella tenía una fuerte razón para creerlo aunque no se arrepentía de ello o bueno no mucho.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola si llegaron hasta aquí solo quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi historia completa espero que haya sido de su agrada y la hallan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiéndola y espero que haya sido bueno para ser mi primer Aeon…Si les guste por favor no olviden dejar un _reviews_

Bueno eso sería todo de mi parte Adiós y cuídense


End file.
